


Valentine's Day

by Clockworkbin (Leatherplaid)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Menção a 2Jae, Menção a JackBam
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherplaid/pseuds/Clockworkbin
Summary: Se existe algo que Yugyeom odeia mais do que as aulas de matemática da Senhora Lee, esse algo é o dia dos namorados. E não é um presente de um admirador secreto que vai fazer o moreno mudar de ideia! ... né?
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 6





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> First, for those who are english speakers, I have this same fanfic written in english under my other Pseud! If you want to check it out, here's the link! https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917004/chapters/42303257
> 
> Para os leitores em português, obrigada pelo interesse pela fic hahaha Eu a escrevi no ano passado e postei no Spirit, mas resolvi testar postar meu trabalho em outros sites de fanfic, então não se estranhem de me encontrar em outros lugares.
> 
> E algo que vocês precisam saber antes de continuar a ler: Nessa fic Youngjae, Bambam e Yugyeom têm a mesma idade e são apenas um ano mais novos que Jinyoung, Jaebeom, Jackson e Mark!
> 
> Espero que aproveitem bastante a leitura e qualquer coisa, podem me encontrar nos comentários ou pelo twitter @.clockworkbin

Se tinha algo que Kim Yugyeom odiava, esse algo era o dia dos namorados. Ele preferia ter que assistir a aula de matemática da Senhora Lee por três horas seguidas toda segunda do que ter que viver por mais um dia dos namorados. O menino de cabelos negros não conseguia entender qual era a necessidade daquele tipo de data. Só servia para as empresas de chocolate lucrarem em cima dos outros e para enaltecer os meninos populares enquanto entristecia aqueles não tão favorecidos.

O dia dos namorados em seu país funcionava da seguinte maneira: No dia 14 de fevereiro, as meninas davam chocolates caros ou feitos em casa para os homens que amam e chocolates mais baratos e genéricos para parentes ou colegas de trabalho. Um mês depois os meninos retribuiam os chocolates que ganharam com doces.

Desde que se entendera por gente, os únicos chocolates que Yugyeom recebeu foram os de sua mãe. Não que isso importasse, afinal, o menino odiava chocolate com todas as suas forças.

Dando um longo gole em seu achocolatado, Kim abriu o seu armário apenas para arrancar o livro que precisaria para a próxima aula.

— Bom dia, Gyeom. — A voz de Bambam chamou a atenção do garoto, que foi em direção ao seu amigo, resmungando uma resposta para o tailandês, que ajeitava o cabelo platinado no pequeno espelho que tinha preso dentro de seu armário. — Que humor, hein.. — riu antes de se virar novamente para o rapaz mais alto. — Como estou?

— E o que importa? — retrucou, ganhando um olhar torto de Bambam.

— Eu preciso estar bonito. Eu já te falei, Gyeom. Eu vou aproveitar o dia dos namorados para me declarar para o Jackson. — O tailandês voltou a sorrir, ajeitando o uniforme antes de enfim fechar a porta do seu armário.

— Dia dos namorados é coisa de idiota. — resmungou.

— Sei… Você só fica assim porque nunca ganhou um chocolate de ninguém. Mas não fique assim, Gyeomie. O seu dia chegará.

— E quem disse que eu quero? Você sabe que eu odeio chocolate. 

— É, por isso que você está bebendo essa bebida de chocolate? E é por isso que você me fez pagar uma fatia de bolo de chocolate para você semana passada? — retrucou com uma risada, recebendo um tapa no ombro do amigo. — Eu já disse. O seu dia vai chegar.

Yugyeom já havia mencionado o quanto ele odiava o dia dos namorados? Pois ele realmente odiava aquela data e isso estava escrito em seu rosto. Por um momento desejou ter mentido para sua mãe dizendo que não estava se sentindo bem para poder ficar em casa e não ter que passar por esse inferno na escola. Já não bastavam as aulas chatas, ainda tinha que ficar ouvindo todo mundo ao seu redor falar sobre isso. Como ninguém havia percebido o quão idiota essa data era? Para que gastar seu tempo e dinheiro com chocolate? Quer dizer, gente como Park Jinyoung não precisava de mais uma sacola enfeitada cheia de chocolate dentro. Só no momento, ele já carregava umas quatro, sem contar as que Yugyeom viu penduradas em sua mão ou sendo entregues para si no decorrer do dia. Com certeza o menino de sorriso amigável, uniforme impecável e aparência angelical não iria se dar ao trabalho de comer tudo aquilo. Muito pelo contrário. Yugyeom tinha a teoria de que gente como ele acabaria jogando boa parte daquilo fora, afinal, quantos chocolates um homem desses conseguiria comer? Tinha certeza que não muitos. Ele nem ao menos parecia gostar de chocolate! Não que Yugyeom gostasse.

O já não tão esperado intervalo chegou, fazendo o moreno se arrastar até o refeitório indo de encontro a Bambam, que segurava uma caixinha firmemente, murmurando alguma coisa para si sem parar. 

— Ainda não entregou essa merda? — perguntou assim que sentou no lugar vago, vendo seu amigo murchar ao seu lado.

— Estou com medo. E se ele não quiser nada comigo? — Largou a caixinha na mesa, suspirando. Jackson, um menino chinês do terceiro ano, era seu amigo há alguns meses, desde que se esbarraram em uma lanchonete qualquer e Bambam acabou derrubando o lanche do mais velho e, como em uma típica cena de um filme clichê qualquer, o tailandês se apaixonou à primeira vista pelo garoto.

— Então ele vai ser um idiota. Deixa de besteira e fala com ele. Tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar feliz em receber um presente do dia dos namorados. Ele parece ser o tipo de pessoa que se derrete por esse tipo de besteira.

— Você fala como se não fosse ficar feliz em receber algo assim. — O tailandês riu.

— Você sabe que não. Eu não gosto de chocolate. — repetiu pela milésima vez.

— Se você não gosta de chocolate, imagino que não vá querer isso. — A voz de Youngjae cortou os dois meninos, chamando a atenção de Yugyeom. O menino de rosto redondo, bochechas fofas e olhos pequenos escondidos atrás de um sorriso segurava uma sacola lilás na ponta de um de seus dedos.

— Youngjae…? O que é isso? — O moreno perguntou, completamente confuso. — Youngjae, você…

— Antes que você fale alguma besteira, não, isso não é meu. Eu já dei meu chocolate pro Jaebum hyung e eu só vou dar chocolate para o meu namorado e para ninguém mais. — o sorriso desapareceu do rosto do rapaz, que fez uma careta antes de deixar seus lábios subirem novamente. — Mas alguém me pediu para entregar isso diretamente para o Yugyeom e apenas para o Yugyeom. — Colocou a sacola na frente do destinatário, antes de se sentar no lugar vago naquela mesa.

— Quem foi que pediu pra entregar isso? — Bambam perguntou antes que o mais alto do trio pudesse ter qualquer reação.

— Eu não vou falar. A pessoa me pediu para manter segredo. — O sorriso se transformou em um bico.

— Se vocês estão tentando fazer alguma brincadeira comigo ou me dar isso por pena, já aviso que não vai funcionar e eu não quero. Eu já falei que odeio chocolate. — O moreno interrompeu seus amigos que discutiam, o platinado querendo que Youngjae falasse quem havia enviado aquilo e o outro insistindo que não iria lhe dizer nada.

— Gyeom, meu querido, eu gastei todo o dinheiro que eu tinha comprando esse chocolate para o Jackson.

— Eu já falei que eu só dou chocolate para o meu namorado. Yug, se você não aceitar ele vai ficar triste.

— Então é um homem! Já pode me falar quem é. — Bambam interrompeu, voltando à briga que estava tendo. Mas Yugyeom não parecia prestar mais atenção, os olhos fixos na sacola lilás à sua frente. Um pouco receoso, abriu a embalagem, encontrando uma pequena caixa com uma fita igualmente lilás e um bilhete escrito à mão em um papel da mesma cor.

_“Perdoe-me por ter sido covarde e ter pedido para Youngjae te entregar esse presente ao invés de fazê-lo pessoalmente, mas não teria coragem de te olhar nos olhos e te deixar saber o que sinto dessa maneira._

_Passei a noite fazendo esses chocolates para você, me perguntando se você iria realmente gostar do que eu fiz, me perguntando se apenas essas trufas caseiras seriam o suficiente para transmitir tudo o que sinto._

_Mas ainda assim espero que esse pequeno presente faça com que o seu belo sorriso volte ao seu rosto. Seu sorriso é capaz de animar o meu pior dia e iluminar a manhã mais nublada e triste de qualquer inverno._

_Feliz dia dos namorados, Kim Yugyeom.”_

Ao ler aquelas palavras, Yugyeom não conseguiu conter o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios, se apressando para abrir a caixinha, desfazendo o laço lilás sem pensar duas vezes. Logo pegou uma das pequenas trufas e a levou até a boca, comendo-a em uma mordida. Estava tão focado no presente à sua frente, que não notou quando seus amigos pararam de brigar ou quando Jaebum, namorado de Youngjae, chegou na mesa.

— Achei que você odiava chocolates, Gyeom. — A voz do tailandês tirou o moreno do transe, fazendo seu rosto ganhar uma coloração avermelhada ao perceber que o olhar dos três estava em si.

— E eu odeio. — mentiu, fechando a caixinha com uma careta.

— Está escrito na sua cara como você odeia. — Bambam riu, recebendo um tapa de Yugyeom. — Eu te disse que seu dia iria chegar, não disse?

— O hyung vai ficar muito feliz quando souber que você gostou do chocolate, Yug. — Youngjae falou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Então é um homem do terceiro ano? — O tailandês interrompeu, recebendo uma careta de Youngjae e uma risada de Jaebum. — Hyung, você sabe quem é, né? — Ignorando a discussão que novamente começava à sua frente, Yugyeom se permitiu abrir novamente a caixinha, comendo mais uma das trufas.

Não importa o que aconteceu, Yugyeom continuava odiando o dia dos namorados e ninguém poderia afirmar o contrário. Mesmo que aquele maldito sorriso não tivesse saído do seu rosto desde o momento em que recebeu aquela sacola lilás que carregava consigo de um lado para o outro, mesmo no intervalo entre uma aula e outra. Não era como se quisesse se agarrar naquilo com medo do pequeno presente sumir e no fim descobrir que aquilo não se passava de um sonho, mas se deixasse o chocolate dentro de seu armário, ele poderia acabar derretendo, o que seria um desperdício. Não que gostasse de chocolate, mas seria triste se o esforço de alguém fosse jogado fora assim, por um descuido de Yugyeom.

E falar em alguém, o menino moreno continuava a se perguntar quem havia sido o autor daqueles chocolates, já que Youngjae saiu batendo o pé do refeitório dizendo que não podia contar quem havia mandado o presente, seguido de Jaebum que só conseguia rir da situação. Era apenas uma questão de curiosidade, nada mais do que isso. E foi apenas por curiosidade que passou a última aula com os olhos fixos no quadro branco coberto de fórmulas de física da qual Yugyeom não parecia ter ouvido para que elas serviam. Sua mente estava muito ocupada fantasiando como seria o menino que lhe enviou aquele presente. Pelo sabor do chocolate, deveria ser um rapaz com mãos suaves e delicadas, usando esse talento para fazer trufas deliciosas. Yugyeom conseguia imaginar um sorriso tímido mas sincero no rosto do desconhecido enquanto cozinhava, seu corpo pequeno coberto com um avental amarelo, os cabelos presos para que nenhum fio caísse na panela. 

Antes que sua imaginação pudesse ir além, o sinal tocou, avisando o final daquela aula. O moreno rapidamente juntou suas coisas, esperando por Youngjae e Bambam para enfim sair da sala de aula.

— Me desejem sorte. — O tailandês respirou fundo, recebendo palavras de apoio dos seus amigos, antes de se despedir para ir encontrar Jackson, como havia combinado com o chinês no dia anterior. Youngjae o deixou pouco tempo depois, já que havia compromisso com o clube de música da escola. Yugyeom ainda tinha algum tempo antes da reunião do clube de dança que participava começar, então aproveitaria aquele tempo para comer algo e, quem sabe, descansar um pouco.

Ainda com a sacola em mãos, o moreno se dirigiu ao seu armário para guardar seus livros e pegar sua roupa de treino. Foi então que encontrou com Jinyoung. O rapaz estava do outro lado do corredor, uma sacola azul com alguns laços saindo de si pendurada em seu braço, enquanto tentava encaixar as que recebeu ao longo do dia em seu armário. Mas o olhar do mais velho foi de encontro ao de Yugyeom, como se notasse que estava sendo observado. No momento a vontade do mais novo foi de sair de lá rápido, com o mal humor estampado em seu rosto, no entanto o peso da leve sacola lilás em suas mãos o lembrou do presente que havia recebido e, antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, levou o embrulho de encontro ao próprio peito, abraçando-o. O olhar de Jinyoung foi do seu rosto para o objeto em suas mãos, fixando-se ali por alguns segundos antes de voltar a encontrar os olhos de Yugyeom enquanto seus lábios subiam sutilmente em um sorriso, o que causou uma careta no rosto do mais novo, fazendo-o se retirar do corredor no mesmo instante.

Como o senhor popular da escola tinha a audácia de rir de si? E daí que não estava desfilando pelos corredores com vários presentes diferentes? Era melhor receber apenas um e poder aproveitar com calma do que receber vários e no final não aproveitar nenhum.

No final, Yugyeom passou o resto do seu intervalo com uma careta no rosto e agarrado na sua sacola lilás.

~☆~

O dia seguinte ao dia dos namorados era sempre uma incógnita, mas Yugyeom gostava de poder voltar para a escola sem precisar ouvir sobre a data comemorativa a cada passo que dava. Não que o assunto ainda estivesse totalmente morto, afinal, ainda dava para ouvir as fofocas sobre acontecimentos marcantes do dia anterior pelos corredores, grupinhos de amigos se gabando sobre os chocolates que deram, encontros ou namoros que começaram ou se lamentando por não terem recebido nada ou por suas confissões não terem dado certo. E foi nesse clima que encontrou Bambam e Youngjae, parados na porta do armário do coreano.

— Por favor, me fala quem foi que enviou o chocolate pro Gyeom! — O tailandês insistia, batendo o seu sapato preto que combinava com o uniforme da escola no chão.

— Eu já falei que não vou te dizer quem é! — O outro rebateu, claramente sem paciência.

— Ainda discutindo sobre isso? — O mais alto do trio se fez presente.

— Eu só estou tentando descobrir quem te enviou os chocolates.

— E eu já falei que não vou te dizer! — Youngjae bateu a porta do próprio armário para fechá-la, deixando claro sua irritação.

— Como foi com o Jackson ontem? — O moreno perguntou, tentando desviar do assunto. Por mais que estivesse curioso para saber quem era o autor do presente que talvez tivesse feito Yugyeom gostar um pouco mais de chocolates, não sabia se estava pronto para descobrir a identidade do cozinheiro misterioso e se frustrar. Não que tivesse desejado que fosse alguém em específico. Definitivamente não tinha passado a noite sonhando que aquele chocolate fosse presente de alguém com a aparência angelical, sorriso largo e corpo magro. Alguém exatamente como Mark, o americano do terceiro ano que fazia parte do seu clube de dança. Jamais passaria a noite sonhando com o rapaz de cabelos arroxeados em seus braços depois de confessar por espontânea vontade que era o autor dos chocolates. Só não sabia se estava pronto para encarar a verdade.

— Foi ótimo! — o rosto de Bambam se iluminou, como se o assunto anterior nunca tivesse existido. As feições de Youngjae mudaram, demonstrando como ele estava feliz pela súbita mudança na conversa. — Você tinha razão, Gyeom. Ele adorou, ficou feliz com o chocolate, disse que também gostava de mim, me beijou.. Enfim, nós vamos a um encontro sexta depois da aula. — o sorriso nos lábios do tailandês era sincero e aquilo aquecia o coração do mais alto. Talvez o dia dos namorados tivesse algo de bom. — E é por isso que eu quero descobrir quem te enviou o chocolate e te arrumar um encontro! — a irritação voltou ao rosto de Youngjae.

— Eu já te falei que eu não vou falar quem é! Quando ele quiser ele vai falar com o Yugyeom!

— Por favor! Eu sei que você quer ajudar o Gyeom a desencalhar tanto quanto eu quero. — suplicou, recebendo um tapa do moreno mais alto, mas ignorou o ocorrido. — Se não quisesse, não teria aceitado servir de pombo correio.

— Na verdade, eu só aceitei pro hyung parar de me infernizar e sair logo da casa do Jaebum hyung pra que eu pudesse transar com meu namorado em paz.

— A-há! Então é algum amigo do Jaebum hyung! — Youngjae revirou os olhos, saindo do corredor batendo o pé, ignorando qualquer outro comentário de Bambam.

O resto do dia passou exatamente como qualquer dia de aula normal. As aulas da senhora Lee continuavam sem fazer sentido nenhum, enquanto a aula de história continuava curando a insônia de qualquer aluno presente naquela sala de aula e Yugyeom não poderia estar mais feliz por isso, mesmo que sua mente ainda se perdesse em perguntas relacionado ao chocolate que recebeu no dia anterior.

Quando o sinal avisando o final das aulas tocou, a turma toda se levantou sem esperar a liberação do professor, que não parecia mais se importar com isso.

— Eu vou no banheiro e nos encontramos na porta da escola. — anunciou Youngjae, colocando a mochila nas costas. Como de costume, toda quarta feira depois da aula se reuniam em algum lugar para jogar video game, tomar sorvete ou apenas conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Os outros dois apenas assentiram, reunindo o material com calma.

— Eu também vou ao banheiro. — Yugyeom anunciou, saindo ao receber uma confirmação de Bambam.

Estava distraído com seu celular enquanto caminhava até o banheiro masculino do andar, mas as vozes que ouviu vindo de dentro do lugar chamaram sua atenção e o impediram de entrar.

— Eu to falando, hyung. Ele gostou do chocolate. E eu já te disse que eu não falei que foi você que fez. — a voz de Youngjae era baixa e soava um tanto quanto desesperada.

— Ok, ok, eu acredito… Mas ele não parecia muito feliz ontem quando me viu. — a voz desconhecida suspirou. Era uma voz grossa que Yugyeom nunca havia ouvido na vida, o que instigou sua curiosidade para saber o autor dos doces.

— Eu te falei, ele fica de cara feia todo dia dos namorados, mas eu te garanto que ele sorriu feito um bobo quando abriu o presente e ficou andando com aquela sacola pra cima e pra baixo. — o amigo do moreno riu. — Muito obrigada por fazer meu amigo sorrir, hyung. Só espero que um dia você tome coragem para se declarar pra ele.

— Depois da cara que ele fez para mim, não sei se teria coragem… — a voz desconhecida suspirou. Sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, Yugyeom deu um passo para frente, o suficiente para ver o reflexo dos meninos que conversavam sem se fazer presente. Mas ao ver quem estava na frente de Youngjae tirou toda e qualquer possível reação que o moreno poderia ter. “Não pode ser…” era tudo o que pensava, mesmo no momento em que virou e saiu correndo de encontro a Bambam. “Não tem como ser verdade”


	2. White Day

Bambam estava sentado no banco que normalmente servia como ponto de encontro com seus amigos, o celular em mãos distraindo o tailandês, que trocava mensagens com Jackson, o chinês do terceiro ano por quem era apaixonado e que agora era seu namorado. O menino estava tão entretido com a conversa, que mal percebeu quando Yugyeom chegou.

— Bambam! Eu…. o Youngjae…. Eu…. Bambam! — o rapaz alto estava com a respiração pesada pela corrida, a surpresa estampada em seu rosto que estava mais pálido do que o de costume. Apesar da raiva pelo susto que levou, o tailandês engoliu a reclamação que ameaçou brotar.

— O que aconteceu, Gyeom? Viu um fantasma com a cara do Youngjae no banheiro? — perguntou tentando parecer descontraído, mas estava genuinamente preocupado com seu amigo, que apoiou as mãos no próprio joelho, tentando repor a respiração que perdeu pela corrida.

— Eu descobri, Bam. — Foi o que respondeu quando sua voz finalmente conseguiu sair. — Eu descobri quem me mandou o chocolate. — completou antes que seu amigo pudesse lhe perguntar algo a mais.

— O Youngjae te contou e não me contou? — o tailandês perguntou quase com um grito, pondo-se de pé com a raiva. — Aquele filho da puta ainda me paga! Eu disse para ele me contar antes de te contar!

— O Youngjae não me contou, Bam. — Tentou acalmar o amigo que chamou a atenção de alguns estudantes ao seu redor pelo grito.

— Então como…

— Eu fui entrar no banheiro e ouvi ele falando com o garoto. Eles estavam falando sobre o chocolate. Bam, era uma voz que eu nunca tinha ouvido na minha vida, então eu fiquei curioso e acabei vendo no reflexo do espelho quem era. — continuou, olhando ao redor antes de finalmente fazer a revelação que Bambam esperava desde o dia anterior. — Quem me enviou o chocolate foi o Jinyoung.

— Que?! Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung?

— Sim, Park Jinyoung, aquele Park Jinyoung do terceiro ano, capitão do time de vôlei da escola.

— Caralho, como assim Park Jinyoung tem uma  _ crush _ em você?! — a voz do tailandês saiu em um grito, novamente atraindo a atenção dos poucos estudantes ao redor.

— Dá pra você parar de gritar? — resmungou. — Tem algo de errado nisso, Bam. Como assim Jinyoung teria uma  _ crush _ em mim? Tipo… sou eu!

— Sim, um homem lindo e gostoso. Se você não fosse meu melhor amigo e eu conhecesse todos os seus podres, até eu teria um  _ crush _ em você. — Yugyeom revirou os olhos. — Mas e o que você vai fazer com essa informação?

— Eu ainda não sei, Bam… Eles não sabem que eu sei dessa informação… Talvez eu… — Parou de falar ao ver Youngjae se aproximar. — O Jae está vindo. Lembre-se, ele não sabe que eu sei.

— Desculpa pela demora, a fila no banheiro estava enorme. — o recém chegado estava com um sorriso no rosto. — Para onde vamos hoje? Fliperama?

~☆~

Os meninos não precisaram de muita discussão para chegarem à conclusão de que sim, iriam ao fliperama perto da escola gastar alguns trocados em jogos de tiro, corrida, ou em máquinas de garra para tentar, sem sucesso, pegar bichos de pelúcia ou outras coisas do tipo.

Apesar de parecer despreocupado, aproveitando o tempo com seus amigos, Yugyeom não conseguia deixar de pensar no que descobriu mais cedo. A ideia de Park Jinyoung ser o seu admirador secreto era um tanto quanto… surreal. Em que tipo de filme clichê tinha se metido? Um dos caras mais populares da escola apaixonado por si, um estudante qualquer, que preferia dormir em sua carteira a ter que continuar ouvindo a voz irritante da Senhora Lee e às vezes matava as aulas de física para dormir escondido atrás da arquibancada? Surreal. Por um lado, até se sentia mal por todas as vezes que olhou para o garoto e desejou poder fazer algo para tirar aquele sorriso com ar de superioridade que vivia estampado no capitão do time de vôlei. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Não era porque o mais velho não apenas era o capitão do time e também o melhor aluno do terceiro ano que ele tinha o direito de manter aquela aura que impedia qualquer um de tentar se aproximar de si. Yugyeom tinha certeza de que ele nem deveria ser tão bom jogador assim. Com certeza ele tinha conseguido esse título graças ao seu rostinho bonito! Era humanamente impossível se sair minimamente bem nos estudos e ainda conseguir ser um bom atleta. Não que aquilo fosse importante agora. No momento, tudo que o mais novo queria saber era o que fazer com a informação de que o “senhor perfeito” da escola tinha uma  _ crush _ em si.

Por outro lado, Bambam estava prestes a surtar. Como ele poderia se manter quieto com a informação que recebeu de Yugyeom? Ou melhor, como o seu melhor amigo poderia parecer tão calmo e entretido com os jogos, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ok que o mais alto tinha uma implicância surreal com Jinyoung, mesmo nunca tendo trocado uma palavra com o mais velho, graças a um pequeno acontecimento do passado, mas o rapaz do terceiro ano nem ao menos sabia da implicância e, convenhamos, o capitão do time de vôlei era um homem muito bonito para manter um sentimento negativo por tanto tempo, ainda mais sabendo que ele tinha uma  _ crush _ por si, como Yugyeom sabia. A cada segundo que passava, mais o tailandês tinha vontade de dar uns tapas na cara de seu melhor amigo, até que ele percebesse o quão idiota ele era.

Depois de vários zumbis mortos e muito dinheiro gasto em uma tentativa falha de conseguir um  _ Snorlax _ de pelúcia para Youngjae, os meninos decidiram ir para uma lanchonete que tanto gostavam não muito longe dali. Sentaram-se na mesa favorita do trio, cada um com o lanche que mais gostava enquanto conversavam sobre os professores, aulas e fofocavam sobre seus colegas de turma.

— O Gyeom é um cara de muita sorte. Queria eu. — Bambam falou do nada, quebrando o assunto anterior sobre a prova de química que estava a se aproximar. Ao ouvir essas palavras, Yugyeom sentiu seu corpo congelar.

— Sorte? Porque? — perguntou Youngjae, visivelmente confuso, antes de se virar para o mais alto do grupo, indignado. — Não me diga que te pegaram matando aula de novo e você conseguiu escapar só com uma advertência de novo. Yugyeom, eu te falei pra você não fazer isso, porque você...

— Sortudo porque tem um homem gostoso feito Park Jinyoung aos pés dele. — o tailandês interrompeu, fazendo Youngjae olhar para o estrangeiro com os olhos arregalados, enquanto o rosto de Yugyeom ficou vermelho.

— Seu idiota, eu falei que não era pra falar pro Youngjae que eu te falei que eu descobri! — falou rápido demais, dando um tapa em Bambam, que ainda tentava processar o que havia sido gritado para si.

— Como você descobriu isso, Yug? — o outro coreano finalmente se pronunciou, fazendo o mais alto de todos se encolher.

— Eu... também fui no banheiro depois da aula… E quando cheguei lá eu ouvi vocês conversando… — a voz do maior do grupo saia baixo. — Me desculpa… eu não queria…

— Que bom que você descobriu. Agora Bambam pode parar de me encher a porra do saco com isso e terei menos um trabalho com vocês dois daqui pra frente. — Deu de ombros, dando um gole em seu refrigerante antes de continuar a falar. — Sim, foi o Jinyoung que te enviou os chocolates. O Jinyoung é apaixonado por você desde o ano passado, quando você entrou no primeiro ano. — Youngjae brincava com o canudo de seu copo, olhando para Yugyeom que parecia surpreso como se tivesse acabado de descobrir quem era seu admirador secreto. — Olha, Yug, sei que você tem essa implicância surreal com o menino, principalmente depois… depois daquilo do Mark, mas deveria dar uma chance para ele.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com o hyung. — protestou, revirando os olhos. Yugyeom queria saber de onde seus amigos tiraram a ideia de que aquele tipo de sentimento nasceu depois daquele incidente com Mark. Não que o mais alto tivesse uma crush nada discreta pelo americano, apenas o achava atraente e não se incomodaria nem um pouco de poder beijar o menino magro, mas saber que o rapaz de cabelo lilás estava apaixonado por Jinyoung, que o rejeitou, o deixou com um pouco de raiva no momento. Quem não sentiria raiva ao ver um amigo próximo e querido chorar escondido atrás de uma árvore em um beco do pátio da escola? Não que eles fossem tão próximos assim. Ainda assim, aquilo foi apenas um ponto a mais na lista de coisas de Jinyoung que o incomodava.

— Sei. Então por que essa implicância toda com o Jinnie hyung? — perguntou, continuando antes que o mais alto pudesse continuar. — Não vale falar da popularidade dele ou dele ser capitão do time de vôlei. — sorriu ao ver que Yugyeom não poderia responder sua pergunta. — Yug, isso do Mark foi seis meses atrás. Até ele já superou, eu o vi outro dia com outra pessoa em um encontro. — o mais alto respirou fundo, já tendo esquecido dessa informação que recebeu diretamente do americano semanas atrás. Ao menos ele estava feliz então, como o bom amigo que era, estava feliz pelo mais velho. — Você deveria dar uma chance pro Jinyoung hyung. Ele é um cara muito legal.

— Eu concordo com o Youngjae. Você deveria dar uma chance pro Jinyoung hyung. Se ele for chato, ao menos é gostoso. — o tailandês se pronunciou, com seu sorriso típico no rosto, fazendo com que os dois coreanos revirassem os olhos.

— Yug, eu sei que você não presta atenção nas aulas da Senhora Lee, mas sei que essa conta você sabe fazer. O Jinnie está apaixonado por você tem mais de um ano e deu um fora no Mark seis meses atrás. — pontuou, olhando para o mais alto na esperança de que ele percebesse onde queria chegar, bufando ao ver uma careta se formar no rosto de Yugyeom, que não queria admitir para si mesmo o que aquilo significava. — Você é burro mesmo, né? O hyung deu um fora no Mark porque já era apaixonado por você naquela época!

~☆~

Por mais que a ideia de Youngjae parecesse absurda para Yugyeom, o mais alto do grupo resolveu fazer o que o outro coreano havia lhe aconselhado e conhecer melhor Jinyoung. Apenas para provar que estava certo e que o capitão do time de vôlei era um homem insuportável e metido. Não que tivesse admitido para seu amigo de rosto arredondado que seguiria seu conselho logo de cara.

Passou os dois primeiros dias observando Jinyoung de longe nos poucos momentos em que se esbarravam pelos corredores. Percebia o jeito que as pessoas falavam com o mais velho e a maneira em que, apesar do sorriso gentil no rosto do coreano, as conversas nunca duravam. A não ser que fosse com Jaebum, namorado de Youngjae. Quando os dois se encontravam, conversavam por muito tempo e o sorriso do capitão mudava. Parecia mais sincero, mais… bonito. Não que Yugyeom o achasse bonito. Deixava esse tipo de pensamento para Bambam, que mesmo estando com Jackson, continuava a pontuar o quão belo Park Jinyoung era.

A chance de mudar o estado das coisas chegou em uma sexta feira. O trio estava reunido na porta da escola, prestes a se despedir, já que Youngjae iria para a casa de Jaebum e Bambam tinha um encontro com Jackson. Yugyeom aproveitaria o resto do dia para dormir ou assistir os episódios atrasados da sua série favorita.

— Já que vocês não têm nada para fazer no final de semana, apareçam amanhã lá em casa. De tarde. — Youngjae anunciou, sem dar espaço para que os amigos recusassem. — Eu e Jaebum queremos reunir vocês e os amigos dele para que vocês se conheçam. Bam, você pode levar o Jackson se quiser.

— Vou falar com ele. — o tailandês sorriu. — Mas pera, se o Jaebum vai levar os amigos dele, isso significa…

— Sim, o Jinyoung vai estar lá. A gente quer provar pro Yugyeom que o Jinnie hyung é uma boa pessoa. Então você nem pense em não ir amanhã, Yug. — ameaçou.

— Eu vou. — o mais alto respondeu simplista.

— Eu estou falando sério, Yug, você…. — Youngjae se interrompeu ao processar a resposta do mais alto. — Pera, você vai? Assim? Sem reclamar?

— Sim, eu vou. Vai ser divertido. — o garoto finalizou com um sorriso amigável no rosto, antes de se despedir e ir embora, deixando seus amigos para trás com uma expressão desconfiada.

~☆~

Yugyeom foi o último a chegar na casa de Youngjae, sendo recebido por Bambam, que apresentou seu namorado. Jackson estava animado em poder conhecer os amigos do tailandês, começando uma conversa com o mais alto do grupo.

— Não te ouvi chegar, Yug! — o dono da casa interrompeu o papo, chegando na sala com uma bandeja com alguns sanduíches. Atrás de si, Jaebum carregava duas garrafas de refrigerante, seguido por Jinyoung, que trazia alguns copos que pegou na cozinha. Quando os olhos do capitão foram de encontro à figura do novo convidado, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e, diferente do que Yugyeom imaginava, não era o típico sorriso educado que Jinyoung dava para as pessoas que não conhecia, mas sim o de felicidade, que viu aparecer apenas para Jaebum. O mais alto do grupo tinha certeza de que seu rosto havia ficado vermelho e, por mais que tentasse arrumar uma desculpa para justificar o ocorrido, nada vinha à sua mente. — Hyung, esse é o Yugyeom. Yug, esse é o Jinyoung. — apresentou, mesmo sabendo que não havia necessidade. O mais velho fez uma reverência para o mais novo, deixando os copos que carregava na pequena mesa no meio da sala, onde Youngjae e Jaebum haviam deixado o que trouxeram, sentando-se no sofá, ao lado de Jackson e Bambam. Jaebum ocupou o seu lugar em uma poltrona, com o namorado no colo, enquanto Yugyeom se esparramou no chão, onde normalmente gostava de ficar por achar mais confortável.

Diferente do que o mais novo imaginava, Jinyoung havia sido sempre surpreendentemente simpático, nenhum vestígio da pose de menino educado mas intocável que costumava ter dentro da escola, o que pegou Yugyeom desprevenido. Antes que pudesse perceber, já estava conversando com o mais velho, mesmo quando seus amigos jogavam vídeo-game e não se importou quando Bambam e Jackson foram embora e Youngjae foi para a cozinha dizendo precisar lavar a louça antes que sua mãe chegasse e Jaebum o seguiu com uma suspeita desculpa de que havia muita coisa e precisaria ajudar seu namorado. Quanta louça poderia ser suja fazendo alguns sanduíches? Mas Yugyeom realmente não reclamaria. Estava ocupado demais descobrindo como Jinyoung também era um louco por séries e novelas, conversando com o mais velho sobre seu filme favorito que, por um estranho acaso, ele também amava. No final do dia acabou dando seu  _ kakaotalk _ para Jinyoung e a conversa continuou por lá.

~☆~

Naqueles dias em que começaram a conversar por mensagem, muita coisa pareceu mudar e todos ao redor perceberam isso. O mais velho não só dava um belo sorriso para Yugyeom sempre que o via pelos corredores da escola, mas também passou a conversar mais com o mais novo pessoalmente e com seus amigos, começando a frequentar a lanchonete durante o intervalo para se sentar com os meninos, algo que não fazia antes. Isso fez com que algumas pessoas passassem a prestar atenção em Yugyeom, que sentia alguns pares de olhos colados em si. Era impossível para alguém até então invisível não notar a diferença, mas resolveu não levar isso em consideração. E é claro que aqueles olhos notariam aquele dia.

Faltavam menos de cinco minutos para a primeira aula do dia começar, a sala de aula já começando a ficar cheia e Yugyeom aproveitava os últimos minutos de cabeça baixa, com os olhos fechados esperando seus amigos chegarem, mas seu momento de descanso foi interrompido com uma cutucada sutil em suas costas. Espreguiçou-se, coçando os olhos para então ver quem estava lhe chamando.

— Bom dia, Yug. — Jinyoung sorriu para o mais novo ainda sonolento, que não conseguiu conter um sorriso em resposta.

— Bom dia, hyung. — resmungou manhoso, antes de bocejar. — Você não tem aula agora? Vai acabar se atrasando.

— Ainda faltam cinco minutos, dá tempo. — mentiu. Na verdade, sua sala de aula era do outro lado da escola e teria que correr para conseguir chegar no lugar onde deveria antes do sinal tocar, mas decidiu que valeria a pena se fosse para ver o mais novo.

— Oh, ok então… Mas então ao que devo a honra da sua visita? Ficou com saudades do seu amigo favorito? — perguntou rindo, ignorando completamente os olhares curiosos ao seu redor. Naquele pequeno tempo em que conversaram se aproximaram tanto que as brincadeiras e implicâncias começaram a fazer parte de qualquer momento em que se falavam.

— Você está vendo Jaebum por aqui? Então não, não vim ver meu amigo favorito. — retribuiu a brincadeira, empurrando o mais novo de leve. — Na verdade eu vim te fazer um convite. — começou a falar, fazendo com que o seu sorriso brincalhão fugisse, sendo substituído por uma expressão que tentava transmitir segurança, apesar de estar ansioso pela resposta do mais novo à sua proposta. — No sábado a gente do time de vôlei vai jogar um amistoso contra o time de outra escola e bem… Eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir. 

— Claro que eu vou! Estarei torcendo para o outro time. — brincou, recebendo outro empurrão do mais velho, que havia voltado a rir, deixando as marquinhas ao redor de seus olhos aparecerem novamente. — Será um prazer ir te ver, hyung.

— Obrigado, Yug. — Olhou a hora no celular, antes de se levantar. — Agora é melhor eu ir antes que eu me atrase de verdade. — finalizou, cumprimentando Bambam e Youngjae, que haviam acabado de chegar, antes de sair da sala.

E como Yugyeom havia prometido, apareceu na partida de vôlei no sábado, acompanhado de seus amigos. Escolheram sentar na parte mais alta da arquibancada para poder ver o jogo melhor. O mais alto não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando Jinyoung entrou no campo pouco antes do jogo, olhando ao redor claramente em busca de seus amigos. Sem pensar duas vezes, se levantou para acenar ao capitão, que logo os reconheceu, indo em direção aos meninos com um sorriso enfeitando seus lábios.

— Obrigado por virem. — Fez uma pequena reverência para os rapazes que estavam sentados.

— Eu já falei que vim torcer pro outro time. — Yugyeom brincou novamente, arrancando uma risada de Jinyoung.

— Você sabe que eu não perderia um jogo seu, Jinnie. — Jaebum respondeu. 

— Boa sorte lá, hyung. — Youngjae se pronunciou, sendo seguido por Bambam e Jackson. O olhar de Yugyeom acompanhava cada movimento do mais velho, encantado pelo sorriso que não saía de seus lábios. Por um momento, uma parte de si desejou poder dar-lhe um rápido beijo como uma maneira de lhe desejar um bom jogo, o que fez seu rosto ganhar uma coloração avermelhada com a simples imagem que sua mente formou.

— Hyung, boa sorte… Estaremos torcendo por você. — Se limitou a falar, desviando o olhar de Jinyoung, o que foi notado por seus amigos, principalmente Bambam, que não perdeu tempo em zoar o mais alto.

Para a surpresa de Yugyeom, o capitão realmente jogava muito bem e havia se mostrado, pelo pouco conhecimento que o mais novo tinha, um bom líder para o time. O time de Jinyoung acabou vencendo, o que fez com que o grupo de meninos saísse para jantar em alguma lanchonete por perto em comemoração.

~☆~

Dia 14 de Março havia se aproximado mais rápido do que imaginava e, diferente de como estava há um mês atrás, Yugyeom andava pelos corredores sorridente. A data em si já não o incomodava tanto quanto o dia dos namorados, podendo ser facilmente ignorada, mas hoje, em especial, o menino tinha uma meta.

Nesse um mês, acabou se aproximando de Jinyoung, descobrindo que o garoto era mais do que a aparência de garoto esnobe e popular que ele normalmente tinha. O mais velho era carinhoso, apesar de amar implicar com Yugyeom e Bambam, além de ser um ótimo ouvinte e uma pessoa com quem o mais novo conseguia manter qualquer tipo de conversa. E, por mais estranho que fosse admitir, sabia que estava começando a sentir algo pelo mais velho, algo que ia além de apenas achar ele um cara bonito ou gostoso, como seu amigo tailandês diria.

Foi por isso que, depois de tanto pensar, decidiu que deveria fazer aquilo. E faria sozinho, já que Bambam, Youngjae ou Jaebum não sabiam do que havia planejado para aquele dia. Era por isso que estava sentado no banco em frente ao armário de Park Jinyoung, dentro daquele vestiário vazio e agora escuro. O treinamento do time de vôlei já tinha acabado quase uma hora atrás, mas o capitão do time ficou por mais tempo decidido a gastar um tempo a mais do seu dia para se preparar para o torneio que estava chegando. O mais novo resolveu aproveitar que sabia que Jinyoung estaria sozinho para pôr seu plano em prática.

— Você sabe que pode acender a luz, né? — a voz do mais velho ecoou pela sala vazia, tirando Yugyeom de seus próprios pensamentos. Por mais que o mais novo não quisesse admitir por inteiro, a visão de Jinyoung na porta do vestiário foi o suficiente para tirar o ar de seus pulmões. Sim, vê-lo no seu típico uniforme de vôlei, suado pelo treino, com os cabelos negros jogados para trás era de deixar qualquer um bobo, mas, mais do que isso, sabia que estava cada vez mais próximo de pôr seu plano em prática, o que deixava Yugyeom incerto. E se ele tivesse entendido tudo errado? E se Jinyoung tivesse perdido o interesse depois desse mês em que se aproximaram? E se... — Eu vou tomar banho, Yugyeom. Você vai ficar aqui ou quer me esperar em outro lugar? — Novamente a voz do capitão ecoou, acordando o mais novo do transe. Pela primeira vez, tirou os olhos do ponto fixo no armário à sua frente, que agora estava aberto, para olhar para o rapaz que falava consigo. Um sorriso amável enfeitava os lábios do mais velho, fazendo as duas ruguinhas embaixo de seus olhos aparecerem, mas a atenção de Yugyeom não estava naquilo. Afinal, como ele poderia prestar atenção ao ver que Jinyoung agora havia tirado a própria blusa? Os olhos do mais novo percorreram o corpo do capitão à sua frente, mesmo contra vontade de seu dono. Sem nenhum pudor, desenhavam os fortes braços do mais velho, descendo pelo peitoral definido, passando por sua barriga levemente marcada, que demonstrava que Jinyoung fazia algum esporte, mas não era exagerado a ponto de ficar feio, descendo até… Ao perceber o caminho que sua visão estava tomando, Yugyeom se levantou na hora.

— Vou te esperar lá fora. — Foi tudo o que falou, sua voz saindo baixa e sufocada, antes de sair correndo do vestiário. Encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta, afundando o rosto entre as próprias mãos, tentando se controlar. Tinha certeza de que estava vermelho de vergonha e que sua reação havia sido a pior de todas, mas o que poderia fazer? A culpa de tudo era da sua maldita mente, que havia imaginado coisas que não deveria.

Yugyeom estava tão ocupado tentando não deixar sua imaginação voar que não percebeu quando Jinyoung finalmente apareceu ao seu lado quase 20 minutos depois, já vestindo o uniforme da escola perfeitamente arrumado, o cabelo molhado caindo em seus olhos e sua mochila pendurada em apenas um de seus ombros.

— Espero não ter te feito esperar muito. — o rapaz sorriu, não do jeito sincero e animado pela presença de Yugyeom, mas do jeito que normalmente fazia quando queria implicar com o mais novo, que havia virado um de seus alvos favoritos apesar do pouco tempo de amizade.

— Hyung, eu preciso falar contigo. — resmungou na esperança disso parar o mais velho de falar o que quer que estivesse passando em sua mente. Uma pena que a vida nunca era justa com Yugyeom.

— Oh, então você realmente queria falar comigo? — se fingiu de surpreso. — Por um momento achei que era tudo uma desculpa pra me ver sem roupa. — o mais alto tinha certeza de que se seu rosto já não estava vermelho, agora estaria.

— Hyung… — choramingou, tentando fazer o capitão parar de falar.

— Se era isso que você queria, poderia apenas ter me pedido. Teria sido mais fácil, não acha? — riu, fazendo com que Yugyeom murmurasse algo, respirando fundo antes de continuar a falar.

— É sério, eu preciso falar contigo, hyung… — sua voz saiu baixa, fazendo com o que o mais velho parasse de rir. O que Yugyeom tanto queria falar consigo?

— Podemos conversar na cafeteria? Eu estou com fome. — respondeu.

Apesar da insegurança de Yugyeom e das mil perguntas que rondavam sua mente, o caminho até a cafeteria e a conversa que tiveram enquanto estavam lá foi tranquila, sem nenhum resquício da tensão que pairava por seus ombros. Por um momento o mais novo desejou que o resto do dia ficasse apenas nos assuntos aleatórios sobre os outros meninos, sobre a escola ou sobre a série nova que havia acabado de ser lançada no netflix e que, por um milagre, os dois haviam gostado, assim como todas as séries anteriores sobre qual tentaram conversar, mas Yugyeom sabia que aquilo deveria ser feito, e deveria ser feito hoje.

— Hoje é White Day. — Tentou soar natural, falhando completamente, xingando-se mentalmente por isso. O rapaz à sua frente apenas o olhou por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a comer a torta que havia comprado para si. — Eu lembro que você estava andando com um monte de sacola por aí mês passado. E aí, retribuiu algum dos presentes? — Deu um sorriso desajeitado antes de dar um gole em sua bebida de chocolate para disfarçar o quão estranho havia sido toda aquela interação.

— A única pessoa que eu queria que tivesse me dado chocolate não me deu nada, então não tenho o que retribuir. — suspirou, brincando com o último pedaço da torta. Acabou largando o garfo para cruzar os braços em cima da mesa, inclinando-se para frente com um sorriso nos lábios. — E você? Lembro que você estava desfilando com um presente também. Pretende retribuir?

— Na verdade, sim, eu vou retribuir. — respondeu com os olhos fixos no pedaço de torta abandonado no prato em frente a Jinyoung, que o observava surpreso.

— Oh… Então você sabe quem te enviou? — deu uma risada que era para parecer descontraída, mas acabou saindo um pouco nervosa. — Achei que Bambam tinha falado que havia sido um presente anônimo. — comentou, ajeitando sua posição na cadeira, voltando a brincar com o garfo.

— Hyung… — choramingou, se cortando no meio do caminho. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de catar uma pequena caixa dentro de sua mochila, colocando-a na frente de Jinyoung, que tinha os olhos arregalados, seus movimentos tendo sido congelados no mesmo instante que viu aquele objeto sair da mochila do mais novo. Aquela era uma reação totalmente diferente da que havia observado do mais velho no dia dos namorados, quando ele recebia presente de suas admiradoras e apenas dava um sorriso educado, agradecendo pelo presente. — Eu… Eu não sei o que eu deveria dizer agora.... Talvez “Feliz White Day”?

— Desde quando você sabia? — foi tudo o que conseguiu perguntar após um tempo com o olhar fixo na caixinha cinza à sua frente.

— Desde… Desde o dia seguinte…

— O Youngjae te contou? Eu disse para ele não te contar. — bufou, largando o garfo no prato novamente.

— Ele não me contou nada. Eu… Eu ouvi vocês conversando no banheiro. — confessou, só então olhando para o rosto de Jinyoung. Ele parecia assustado, nervoso, suas bochechas estavam levemente avermelhadas. — Só que ele sabia que eu sabia. E foi por isso que ele e o Jaebum hyung resolveram nos apresentar. Mas você não acha que foi algo bom? Digo… Foi graças a isso que nós nos aproximamos. — se encolheu quando os olhos do capitão foram de encontro aos seus. — Hyung… Eu sei que nesse um mês você pode ter descoberto muitas coisas sobre mim e talvez isso tenha feito você deixar de gostar de mim, afinal…

— Yugyeom, eu te amo. — Finalmente falou, só então soltando o ar que prendeu em seus próprios pulmões. — Eu sou apaixonado por você e esse mês só me fez ter certeza disso. — respirou fundo, decidindo falar o que estava em sua mente. — Me desculpe não ter te entregue o presente pessoalmente, mas eu tinha medo da sua reação. Eu percebia o jeito que você me olhava nos corredores e a ideia de me declarar para você e você me odiar me machucava demais. Yugyeom, eu te amo como eu nunca amei ninguém antes. — continuou, olhando nos olhos do mais novo, que tinha as bochechas avermelhadas pela repentina confissão do mais velho. Demorou um tempo até que Yugyeom pudesse voltar a pensar direito, reorganizando seus pensamentos que se embaralharam por um momento. Sentia-se mal por todas as vezes que reclamou ou olhou torto para Jinyoung sem motivo.

— Hyung… Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu te amo. — respondeu, percebendo que a confiança no olhar do mais velho havia sido substituída por uma tristeza repentina. — Mas eu também estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não sinto nada por você. — continuou, vendo a tristeza ir embora no mesmo segundo. — Eu gosto de você, hyung… Mas… eu não estou satisfeito com esse sentimento. Eu quero me apaixonar por você. Quero me apaixonar por você do mesmo jeito que você é apaixonado por mim. — Yugyeom não sabia ao certo o que esperava da reação de Jinyoung para sua declaração. Talvez um deboche ou uma resposta do tipo “você é muito meloso”, mas tinha certeza que não imaginava que os lábios do rapaz se extenderiam no sorriso mais bonito que o mais novo já viu na vida, fazendo as rugas que aprendeu a admirar aparecerem nos cantos dos olhos quase fechados do mais velho. Também não esperava que, em um momento de ânimo, o menino se levantaria, fazendo sua cadeira quase cair para trás com um barulho alto, apenas para poder inclinar-se para frente, colando seus lábios nos de Yugyeom, que ficou sem saber como reagir, permitindo-se esconder o rosto entre as próprias mãos quando o mais velho se separou de si, voltando a sentar em seu lugar, pegando a caixinha cinza em cima da mesa. — N-não fui eu que fiz, mas eu espero que goste… — murmurou, tentando ignorar os olhares das pessoas ao redor em si.

— Eu tenho certeza que vou amar. — Sorriu, antes de colocar a embalagem dentro da mochila, engolindo o último pedaço de sua torta antes de se levantar, puxando o mais novo pela mão. — Vem, nós precisamos comemorar isso.

Acabaram no fliperama favorito de Yugyeom, por sugestão de Jinyoung, que apesar de não estar acostumado a jogar vídeo-game, queria agradar o mais novo. O capitão acabou se descobrindo bom em jogos tipo de dardos ou de basquete, sendo carregado por Yugyeom nos jogos de tiro, quase morrendo para alguns zombies assustadores em alguns momentos e perdeu feio para o mais novo nos jogos de corrida. Apesar de tudo, divertiram-se como nunca antes. Jinyoung era realmente um homem maravilhoso e sempre carinhoso, mesmo quando implicava com Yugyeom ou tentava empurra-lo da cadeira em uma tentativa de fazer o mais novo soltar o volante apenas para que o mais velho o ultrapassasse, sem sucesso. E para o mais velho, aquelas horas com o garoto por quem era apaixonado pareciam um sonho. A proximidade de seus corpos sempre que possível, o sorriso bobo e inocente do menino, as ameaças aos zumbis que ameaçaram matar o homem por quem estava começando a sentir algo.

No final da tarde, acabaram parados em frente à uma máquina com um gato de pelúcia preto dentro, onde Yugyeom acabou gastando mais dinheiro do que pretendia em uma tentativa falha de pegar aquele bichinho. Após a milésima tentativa, bufou frustrado, batendo o all star preto e surrado contra o chão, em uma birra um tanto quanto infantil. Estava de olho no animalzinho desde o momento que pisou na loja e a ideia de não conseguir levar o boneco para casa o deixava indignado. Não admitiria por nada, mas único motivo pelo qual queria o bichinho eram os olhos, grandes e redondos, que lembravam os de Jinyoung. Talvez fosse um péssimo motivo, visto que ainda nem namoravam e muita coisa poderia acontecer, mas no pior caso, se tudo desse errado, ainda poderia socar o gatinho de olhar amigável até não sobrar mais raiva em si e doar o animal para alguma de suas priminhas.

— Eu não vou conseguir isso nunca. Tsc, vamos embora. — resmungou irritado, ainda não aceitando o fato de não conseguir o bichinho que tanto queria. Pela primeira vez na vida entendeu a obsessão de Youngjae com o  _ Snorlax _ de pelúcia da máquina ao lado. Tentou puxar Jinyoung para sair da loja e enfim dar um fim ao seu sofrimento, mas o mais velho não se deixou ser levado, puxando a carteira do seu bolso, contando as moedas que tinha antes de olhar para a máquina, analisando-a. — Hyung, desiste. Não dá, essas máquinas são furada.

— Vou tentar. — anunciou, tirando a primeira moeda, colocando-a na máquina. Yugyeom resmungou, indo para uma máquina de jogos perto dali. Não iria ficar perto de Jinyoung e alimentar a falsa esperança de que conseguiria o gatinho no qual gastou todas as suas moedas para conseguir, sem sucesso. Acabou se entretendo em um jogo de corrida bobo apenas enquanto esperava o capitão do time de vôlei perceber que aquilo era perda de tempo, só tirando os olhos da tela quando ouviu uma música tocar alta, anunciando que alguém havia conseguido um dos brindes da máquina de garras. Não conseguiu conter a careta, voltando a atenção para o joguinho, só então percebendo que tinha batido em um obstáculo e ficado para trás, perdendo a partida. Bufou, se levantando e colocando a mochila nas costas, quando viu Jinyoung se aproximar de si, com as mãos atrás das próprias costas e um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

— Desistiu? — perguntou, desejando finalmente poder sair do fliperama e esquecer a maldita pelúcia, mas ao invés disso, o mais velho apoiou um dos joelhos no chão, ajoelhando-se à sua frente. — Hyung…?

— Kim Yugyeom, você aceita ser meu namorado e… — as bochechas de Yugyeom estavam avermelhadas, envergonhado pelo súbito pedido, mas logo o sorriso bobo que apareceu em seus lábios aumentou, ao ver o mais velho tirar o gatinho preto de trás das costas, completando seu pedido. — … e ser o outro pai desse belo gatinho? — perguntou com uma risada, pondo-se de pé, visivelmente sem graça pelo que havia acabado de fazer, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o mais novo o puxou para um abraço.

— Você é um bobo, sabia? — respondeu entre risos, não de deboche, mas de alegria. E o mais velho percebeu o que se passava, retribuindo o abraço. — Eu não acredito que você conseguiu, Hyung.

— Eu vi o quanto você queria, Gyeom. Eu precisava tentar, mesmo que isso me custasse o meu almoço da semana inteira. — o mais alto se soltou dos braços do mais velho, para pegar o gatinho de pelúcia e o abraçar forte, murmurando um doce “obrigado”. — E então? Você ainda não me respondeu… Aceita namorar comigo? — em resposta, sentiu uma das mãos de Yugyeom em seu queixo, puxando-o de leve para que seus lábios se encontrassem novamente, dessa vez em um beijo mais demorado, permitindo que Jinyoung aproveitasse os lábios que tanto desejou beijar, desfrutando do que seria o primeiro de muitos beijos dos dois.

— É claro que eu aceito, hyung. — respondeu quando seus lábios se afastaram, apenas o suficiente para sussurrar aquelas palavras e voltar a se encostar.

Se tinha algo que Yugyeom amava, esse algo era o dia dos namorados e tudo o que a data trouxe para si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, essa foi a fic! Foi curtinha e tive a intenção de fazer ela ser bem leve de ler  
> Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado!!!  
> Qualquer coisa, ou caso queiram apenas bater um papo, sintam-se a vontade para falar comigo por twitter (@.clockworkbin)  
> Foi isso e até a próxima Jingyeom!


End file.
